<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>compromise by brumel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818242">compromise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel'>brumel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breast Worship, Breeding Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura doesn't mind being taken care of, acting like the good submissive omega he wants her to be for a few nights. It's an arrangement she favors. Being his for a few days, and returning to her normal life when it's over. She knows, however, that he wants more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto Wonderland</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura learned the signs of every heat before it comes. It's the reason why she takes her phone and stares at his number. </p><p>He did say she could call at any moment, for anything, and she never spent her heat with anyone else. And he's good. So good to her. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Hi, Sasuke-kun. It's Sakura."</p><p>His voice changes immediately.</p><p>"Sakura. You okay?"</p><p>"Yes, don't worry," she says softly, and moves to sit at her table, "I...My heat is coming in two days, and I was wondering…"</p><p>He hums on the other side of the phone.</p><p>"I wanted to know if I could spend it with you. If you're busy, I can ask someo-"</p><p>"I'm not busy."</p><p>She exhales. "Thank you for your help."</p><p>There's a silence on the other side of the phone. Sasuke doesn't fill voids if he doesn't feel the need to.</p><p>"I guess I'll see you in two days?"</p><p>"Send me a message if you want me to pick you up."</p><p>"Oh," She laughs lightly, "Don't worry! I'll take the train."</p><p>"...Suit yourself."</p><p>"Bye, Sasuke-kun."</p><p>His cold tone before he hangs up makes her doubt her decision for a moment, but she reminds herself that he was the one who suggested it. The offer had been brought to the table plenty of times, and since then she spent all her heats with him.</p><p>She met him when they were in highschool, and her crush on him never truly faltered even until this day. He's the best match one could ever hope for. Smart, handsome, educated.</p><p>Mostly, he's a grown man who can make his own decisions, and he never complained about their arrangement. </p><p>There will come a time when he'll fall for someone else. They're both twenty-eight, and while she loathes the idea of becoming someone's baby-making machine, she knows he reached that point in his life where he wants nothing more than to settle down and have his own family.</p><p>She hates that in two days those views will change. One touch from Sasuke can revive her basic instincts to mate with the nearest alpha she can smell, but it's never been that way with the others. He's the only one she lets near her. </p><p>Two days later, she's packing her essentials with trembling hands and a burning headache. She knew she shouldn't have waited so long and left as soon as her heat manifested itself, but she couldn't help it. She was anxious to see him again.</p><p>Now more than ever, she's grateful for the omega-only cars in the train. She can't smell herself, but the stench of the alphas nearby makes her head nearly swirl, dizziness overtaking her senses.</p><p>Sasuke's eyes widen as soon as he opens his door, his nostrils quivering.</p><p>"Come inside," he says in a hoarse voice.</p><p>The door is slammed after she complies. Her gaze sweeps over the familiar apartment, her heart fills with joy and pleasure at smelling his sweet scent. It almost feels like home.</p><p>"Your scent…No one bothered you on the way?"</p><p>His pupils are wide as she looks up at him.</p><p>"No," she says. She's got this urge to speak more, to tell him more things she wouldn't say in other situations. It's his scent. His pheromones. His presence. </p><p>There's been a few alphas who looked at her oddly, one who followed her to his building, making her almost run to the elevator so she could be alone. But she can't have him worrying about her.</p><p>"Good," he murmurs. </p><p>She feels hot in her thin white blouse, fully aware of his every move. She can feel his gaze burning onto her back as she sits and removes her high heels.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>
  <em> For you? Yes.</em>
</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>He nods.</p><p>It's awkward. So unlike the casual conversations she has with him in the rare times they meet with Naruto and the others. She remembers the look of admiration in his eyes when she told him about the clinic she manages herself, the first clinic in Tokyo that specializes in mental health for children.</p><p>It does help that Sasuke doesn't let his hormones rule him. He takes his time, makes her at ease. The whole time he's cooking the food on the stove she watches his muscles flex and the sweat stains that start to smear his blue shirt.</p><p>He can probably smell her arousal, so she tries to focus on the interior of his apartment instead. She's been there countless times, but her mind has never been clear enough to analyse her surroundings. When she's with him, nothing else seems to matter but the two of them and the surface he's going to fuck her on.</p><p>Her eyes are on the large grey sofa that can fit several people, the white carpet she once gripped desperately as Sasuke banged his hips against her ass and made her cum multiple times, the transparent glass of the coffee table that bore her handprints for days when he knelt and ate her pussy one morning before she had to leave for work.</p><p>She's certain her cheeks are red when Sasuke places a bowl in front of her.</p><p>"Eat before it gets cold," he tells her.</p><p>It's not an order, but her body moves on its own, her fingers holding the chopsticks and poking the delicious-looking shrimps. Sasuke chuckles and serves wine for them, sitting and grabbing his chopsticks as well.</p><p>"Thank you for the meal!"</p><p>She tries not to look at his throat bobbing as he eats in silence, his eyes sometimes checking on her as she slurps her noodles.</p><p>"It's so delicious," she praises out loud. </p><p>He bites on his pepper, but acknowledges the compliment with a warm gaze.</p><p>The bowls are set in the sink when they're done.</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower," Sasuke says, setting his glass down and standing up.</p><p>When she says nothing and rubs her sweaty hands on her skirt, he turns and sets down his phone on the counter.</p><p>"Make yourself comfortable, Sakura."</p><p>It's hard to make herself at ease when all she can hear is her heart pounding in anticipation in her ears. Her hands hold onto the bowls as she washes them in the sink and sets them down to dry. </p><p>The water runs in the bathroom, and light comes from the very thin opening under the door. She wonders if he hoped for an answer, if he perhaps hoped she would join him in the shower.</p><p>Her socks don't make a sound while she walks to the living room and draws the curtains shut. She sits on the sofa, turns on the dim lights just as the water in the bathroom stops running.</p><p>The temperature might have increased by a few degrees or two by the time she senses him approach. She lifts her head, her eyes widening when they land on the droplets of water on his bare chest.</p><p>His eyes narrow. "You didn't look comfortable."</p><p>She licks her lips, swallows her breath. She forces her gaze to tear itself away from his chest.</p><p>"I was waiting for you."</p><p>"You were waiting for me," he repeats, his eyes boring into hers.</p><p>She stares speechlessly while he moves to sit on the couch. Then instinctively, her hand reaches up to touch his face.</p><p>"Am I making you nervous?" he asks.</p><p>"You do," she shifts and brushes her knee against his thigh, oblivious to the towel secured around his hips. His scent fills her nose, bold lust slipping through her defenses in response. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" she asks.</p><p>His hand positions her leg over his lap, urging her to straddle him. It's his turn to touch her face, bringing her mouth against his gently.</p><p>Sakura slips her tongue into his mouth, moans as one hand cups her behind, the other gripping the back of her neck. Unconsciously she grinds against his crotch, sucks on his bottom lip, unable to hide her impatience.</p><p>Sasuke responds in kind. His cock is hard against her core, sending shivers through her spine. </p><p>"Alpha," she whimpers.</p><p>"Shit, Sakura. You're burning."</p><p>Always in control, he shifts to lay her back on the sofa, his fingers working on unbuttoning her blouse. She looks into his eyes as he palms the cups of her bra.</p><p>"Do you like it?" she asks in a small voice. </p><p>Lace can drive any man crazy. She didn't have in mind when she bought the black set in sale, but she pictured his reaction when she slipped it on this morning. Besides, she knows how Sasuke appreciates her generous chest, big enough that he can't seem to fit them in his palms.</p><p>He answers her with a kiss on each breast, and then shifts his trajectory to the tight skirt hugging her hips, pushing it down her legs. </p><p>Her skin is on fire under his heavy gaze. She's left in nothing but the black laced set of lingerie. </p><p>"You're dripping," he mutters as his digits return from the apex of legs drenched.</p><p>"Only for you, alpha…"</p><p>She lifts her arms over her head. Maybe it's the dim light of the room but his eyes have never looked so dark. </p><p>"I need you…" she encourages, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, "Please, I'm so empty…"</p><p>He swallows with difficulty. "Give me a second."</p><p>She watches him remove his towel and search for something in the pocket of his coat at the same time. There's the sound of something being torn off, and then he is rolling what looks like a condom onto his cock and coming back to her.</p><p>"No...let me feel you," she protests as his fingers pull down her panties.</p><p>"Your rules, Sakura."</p><p>Her protest is cut off the instant he plunges two fingers inside her vagina, feeling her readiness and pulling them back immediately. She squirms, and then gasps when he grabs her thighs and pulls her into his cock in one single push.</p><p>Slowly, he parts her folds. She's surprised he doesn't slip out of her with all the slick coming out. Wet squelching sounds resound as her alpha gradually stretches her. It's been so long since she felt the fullness of him, and now that the length of his cock is squeezed between her walls, she can't believe she went so long without that sensation. </p><p>She's barely given any time to steady her breathing before he pulls out and pushes himself back into her, bouncing her body onto the couch.</p><p>"Hmm. Aah…Full..."</p><p>Sasuke lets out a shuddering breath from above, his body barely moving except for his hips. Arms braced on each side of her head, he focuses on administering slow, deep forceful thrusts that shake her body and force gasps out of her lips.</p><p>"Alpha," she moans, lifts her legs so she can lock him against her flushed skin.</p><p>"You take me so well," he hisses into her ear, and his mouth presses against the mating gland on the side of her neck.</p><p>Her arms wrap around his torso. "Always! Hn...Alpha…"</p><p>His thrusts slow down while he slides the straps of her bra off her shoulders, freeing her breasts. She whimpers as his lips latch onto one nipple, squeezing her tit.</p><p>"Ah...please…"</p><p>Sasuke pulls out, his eyes dark and probably mirroring hers. He urges her to change position, telling her in a throaty voice to get on her knees, something she does immediately.</p><p>He wastes no time thrusting back inside her again, and she braces herself by holding onto one of the pillows, her head falling forward. </p><p>"I'm not gonna last long if you tighten so much," Sasuke says, his fingers squeezing the flesh of her bottom. </p><p>"I can't help it," she groans into her forearms. </p><p>He gets a hold of her hair then, something that never fails to turn her on. The slow, indulgent pace is forgotten as he holds onto her hips and pistons in and out of her. She pants, gives herself to the flames of desire pooling in her belly. It's rough and fast, so unlike the beginning, and she knows it means he's about to come soon.</p><p>The sound of clapping skin fills the room. Her toes, her fingers splayed in front of her as her smaller build is rocked back and forth. She can't see her alpha, but she can hear him grunt and sigh her name, one hand occasionally palming her tit and twisting her hard nipple.</p><p>"I'm…" She can't even say it. She can only utter small ragged breaths as Sasuke pounds her tightening pussy with renewed enthusiasm.</p><p>"Come on, let me feel it," he says in a breathy voice.</p><p>His tongue caresses her mating gland, and she welcomes the first wave of her orgasm with a trembling moan. Her inner muscles work on milking the alpha in her of his seed, preparing for impregnation. But Sasuke is relenting. He snarls, covers her back with his chest and fucks her through her climax, reaching his own high a few moments later, punctuating it with deep and slow thrusts that fill her to the brim.</p><p>The scent of him and the powerful alpha pheromones fill her nostrils when he pulls out of her and walks away to dispose of the condom. She's craving him again, her eyelids heavy as she looks at him under her lashes.</p><p>"Good?" he asks her.</p><p>She nods, smiling. </p><p>His large hand cups her face as his lips capture hers. She straddles his lap and stares at his face. He looks just as dizzy, eyes dark and mouth parted, his hands kneading her waist as their mouths make wet smacking sounds. Her hips grind onto his lap, eager to feel the weight of his cock in her even though she's just been fucked.</p><p>Sasuke breaks the kiss and licks his lip.</p><p>"Condom," he tells her. She looks down to where he's already pumping himself in one hand.</p><p>She twists her body to fetch the box on the table, handing him the square foil. She lifts herself with the strength of her arms, and sighs in bliss when his head bumps against her entrance.</p><p>He sheathes himself with ease. She rolls her hips and inhales as she holds his gaze, supporting her weight with the help of his thighs.</p><p>Small sighs slip out of her parted mouth while her hips sway gently, her walls squeezing the large cock inside of her, sucking him back in each time he retreats. </p><p>"Made for me," her alpha murmurs, looking down at where their sexes meet.</p><p>Her heart sings at the praise, slick rushing between her thighs. She would be embarrassed if she weren't so dizzy with lust, now bouncing her body harder on his cock and smacking her asscheeks on his hips.</p><p>"Ooh.. Hmm."</p><p>How is it possible for her to rush towards another orgasm already? Her world seems to center around the fullness of his cock reaching depths she can't imagine to replicate with her fingers. She clenches around him and moans, her arms shaking as she tries to hold herself on top of him.</p><p>Skilled fingers spread her lips and tease her bundle of nerves, triggering her release. She's a whimpering mess by the time the tides of euphoria die down, and she's only aware of being picked up and carried by her alpha when her eyes open to bright light and tiles. </p><p>She's still full when Sasuke sets her on the bathroom countertop, though he pulls out and pushes back with force, almost knocking the air out of her lungs as he bounces her on the counter. </p><p>She clings to his shoulders as he adopts a brutal pace, most likely eager to reach his own release as well. Her chest bounces uncomfortably between them, her thighs spread so he can see where he spears her over and over with the brightness of the lamp. Her cries are louder in the tiny room, his grunts are muffled against her neck.</p><p>"Alpha, alpha.." she cries out as he pistons his hips harder and faster.</p><p>He lasts long enough to make her come again, her ankles locked against his back, her hands buried in his messy dark hair. His own hips stutter against her groin, grinding, his cock bumping the back of her vagina.</p><p>His groans against her neck warns her of his inevitable orgasm. His eyes are hazy, blown with lust after she pulls his face towards hers and kisses his lips. They're both breathless and flushed, their chests heaving up and down in exhaustion.</p><p>Sakura is the first to enter the shower and feel the hot water hit her skin. She sighs as she feels Sasuke's hands massage her shoulders from behind.</p><p>"This is nice…"</p><p>Sasuke hums, reaches to cup her breast. His tongue sticks out to lick the gland on her neck, making her shiver.</p><p>"Oh.."</p><p>"Relax. I won't bite."</p><p>It was one of the rules. No mating. No knotting. Yet if he decided to bit her now, she would gladly accept it.</p><p>Her arm reaches up for his neck, curling her body so she can reach his mouth. There's no hurry this time, so she savors the soft plush of his lips and caresses the side of his face.</p><p>Sasuke lets out a loud sigh. It almost sounds like he's in pain, but she can't tell with his impassive face.</p><p>"You're so…" he says in a low voice, and then shakes his head, "Whatever. Let's not waste water."</p><p>Not wasting water apparently means fucking under the shower head. She can't complain when the angle he adopts as he thrusts between her legs is so satisfying, but it takes ages before they leave the bathroom as she doesn't cum as fast without penetration. She's all clean and smelling like his soap and shampoo as she sits on his bed.</p><p>Sasuke has left the room to retrieve his phone, so she observes herself in the mirror of the closet.</p><p>Flushed. Pupils wide. Her mating gland swollen on her neck.</p><p>It's a wonder she's still able to think clearly.</p><p>A slap on her behind reminds her she still has to dress.</p><p>"You don't need those. I'll keep you warm."</p><p>There's slick running down her legs, but he doesn't know that. Or maybe he can smell it and pretends nothing is going on.</p><p>"Alpha," she says softly.</p><p>"Insatiable," he chuckles, and picks her up to throw her on the bed.</p><p>She bucks her hips the second he plunges three fingers into her. She's wet, dripping with the slick that will prepare her for the girth of an alpha cock. It's not as big, not as fulfilling, but Sasuke knows which buttons to push, what makes her tremble in need.</p><p>His fingers thrust and push, make wanton noises every time he pulls them out and inserts them again. She's hiccuping and clutching the sheets, the muscles of her belly flexing while he tests her limits.</p><p>"That's the spot."</p><p>His digits curl, rub the roof of her pussy expertly, and that's really all it takes to make her gush around his fingers.</p><p>He pulls them out and thumbs the gland on her neck.</p><p>"Please…"</p><p>There's no more desire for sex, that desire has been sated for now. But there's that empty feeling coming back full force. Sometimes it happens when she's with him, when she looks into his eyes and sees longing.</p><p>Sasuke's scent wraps around her like a cocoon as he kisses along her jaw, sets her head on the left pillow and wraps one arm around her waist.</p><p>"I'm here."</p><p>The feeling only disappears when she falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>It's worse when she wakes up and her alpha is gone.</p><p>During all her heats, as foggy as the memories are, she doesn't recall him ever leaving her.</p><p>His scent is gone and so is his warmth, and loneliness makes fresh tears spill from her eyes.</p><p>She opens his closet then, and gathers anything she can find carrying his scent. Shirts. Pants. Jackets. Everything is thrown on the bed, and she curls into a ball at the center of it all.</p><p>She doesn't have the energy to look for her phone and contact him. Her mind is a mist of loneliness and regret, sadness and resentment. </p><p>
  <em> Get a grip. He's not even your mate. </em>
</p><p>To make it even worse, her thirst for him comes back in full force. Even now she yearns for his touch.</p><p>The nest made of his clothes warms up as she squirms and shoves her nose in the fragrant clothes. She sniffs, even puts on a red shirt that falls to her thighs, wiping her tears with the long sleeves.</p><p>That's how Sasuke finds her. </p><p>"Sakura…?"</p><p>He glances at the mess of clothes, and she expects him to get mad at her. Then his eyes are on her face.</p><p>"You're crying. Why?"</p><p>She sniffs. "You left me."</p><p>"I didn't think you'd wake up so early," he moves her arm, "You built a nest."</p><p>His lips curl up in a rare smile, and she can't be angry when he looks like this. On the contrary, she wants him closer.</p><p>She swallows. "Alpha...I need you."</p><p>"You should eat, first."</p><p>She kneels on the bed and reaches for his belt, unbuckling it and freeing his half-hard cock. He doesn't flinch away as she kisses the crown and licks his velvety skin, bringing the head past her lips.</p><p>He's quick to react as always, hardening between her lips and pressing his hand against the back of her pink head.</p><p>She wants to be good for him. She wants to make him cum, moving her head on his cock, encouraged by his pleasured noises. </p><p>What she can't reach with her mouth is held in her hand. She spits him out, holds his shaft as she moves her tongue on the slit where precum has started oozing. Her cheeks redden as she thinks about the wanton image she must make, on her knees and eagerly lapping alpha come.</p><p>Speaking of alpha cum, there's a ton bubbling in the inside of his sack. She looks up into his eyes and sends him an innocent look, her fingers squeezing and massaging…</p><p>"Playing with fire, uh?" there's a smirk on his face, but his voice sounds strained. Years of coupling with the alpha has taught her that he's sensitive down there.</p><p>She presses a kiss on the weeping helmet of his throbbing shaft. "Alpha…"</p><p>If she can't have his seed swimming in her womb, then surely her mouth can have a taste.</p><p>"Fuck. You have no idea how sinful you look right now," he mutters, grasping the length of his cock and fucking the hollow of her cheek gently.</p><p>She trembles, happy to be at his mercy.</p><p>"I've never knotted your mouth before," he says suddenly.</p><p>"Please," she pleads, finding it hard to believe that lustful voice belongs to her, "Knot me. Please, alpha."</p><p>"Ssh. Lay on your back, it'll be easier."</p><p>She never obeyed him so quickly, lying on her back so that her head hangs past the edge of the bed. Fearing her alpha might change his mind, her hands guide more than the head of his cock into her plump lips, tasting his clean flesh. It's strange this way, and she doesn't know what to do with her tongue, or where to look. </p><p>"Shit, Sakura. I'm not gonna last like this…"</p><p>She's reaching that point too. Her cunt is throbbing between her legs, untouched but swollen. She's never been so turned on.</p><p>Her hands hold onto his hips for leverage then, the pace he adopts as he fucks her face slow and indulging. She breathes through her nose, tries to stop her thighs from rubbing together in search of some kind of friction.</p><p>Sasuke breathes heavily above her, drives his cock into her mouth with a shaky composure, quiet grunts slipping from his lips. It's when she moans inadvertently that she feels him twitch inside her mouth. </p><p>Her hands tighten their grasp on his trousers as her mouth stretches around what feels like his growing knot. She gags, shuts her eyes as she chokes on something she can't see. </p><p>It makes her whole body tremble—the knowledge that she's able to receive him like that. He groans and she feels her thighs trembling, her lower body writhing on the sheets because of what seems like an orgasm. She ignores how that's possible, but she's still stuck for what seems like forever with her mouth open wide around his knot, her throat painted with a viscous substance. </p><p>She swallows and exhales as soon as the thing deflates and leaves her mouth, taking a much needed breather. She feels filthy, dizzy, but pleased. It's a strange feeling that Sasuke also seems to share, his face a blend of marvel and satisfaction.</p><p>She's pinned on the bed under his weight, his tongue lapping on the mating gland on the side of her neck. Not unlike yesterday, she whimpers and runs her hand through his raven hair, holding him there, wishing he could betray the promises he made and just bite. Make her his.</p><p>But Sasuke keeps his promise. His mouth moves to her jaw, her collarbones, her chest. She's out of breath when he separates their bodies and zips his trousers.</p><p>His hand passes through the thick mane of raven hair, as if trying to tame it.</p><p>"I'll make you breakfast," he says in a hoarse voice.</p><p>It should give them time to recover. Sakura takes advantage of that time alone to relax her body in the shower. </p><p>Her stomach growls when she rubs it dry. She doesn't look at her flushed reflection in the mirror, and comes out of the bathroom in a loose fitting dress that covers her thighs.</p><p>Sasuke doesn't comment on her attire, though she catches him staring at her, tearing his gaze away before he gets caught staring longer.</p><p>She sits at the table, once again thankful that the alpha has always been a good cook. She sits and looks at the miso soup with hunger.</p><p>Sasuke's phone rings at the same time, leaving her alone with her meal. She notices that there's only one tray—he must have eaten earlier. </p><p>The bedroom door is closed. As a lawyer, confidentiality is a necessity, and though Sasuke's absence has her sitting in the kitchen alone, she ignores her need to be with him and enjoys her meal.</p><p>He doesn't even come out of the room, not until she finishes washing the dishes.</p><p>His posture visibly relaxes when he lays his eyes on her, his phone thrown onto the couch's armrest.</p><p>"Everything alright?" she asks, joining him in the living room.</p><p>"A client wants to meet today."</p><p>He truly looks apologetic. </p><p>"That's fine. Work is work, right?"</p><p>His thumb brushes her cheek. "I can't leave you alone. You're in heat. I'm supposed to take care of you."</p><p>She feels better, in a way. Her mind isn't as cloudy as this morning, or even yesterday. She can handle a few hours without his presence.</p><p>"I'll be fine," she says, trying to sound as convincing as possible.</p><p>Her words don't seem to appease him. On the contrary, she sees the conflict on his face.</p><p>"I can take care of myself."</p><p>She smiles with ease, and he leans down to leave a lingering kiss on her lips.</p><p>"I'll be back as soon as possible."</p><p>It could be the tingling sensation of the kiss he left on her lips, or the promise that he will come back for her. In any case she takes it better than his absence this morning.</p><p>Previous heats have been spent in the same place, but never without his presence. She smiles to herself, happy that a man like Sasuke would trust her alone in his home with his belongings.</p><p>She begins with changing the sheets of his bed, throwing the clothes she borrowed to make a nest in the hamper of dirty clothes in the bathroom. Next she checks her phone, raises an eyebrow at the missed calls and texts.</p><p>Inopig, 15 hours ago</p><p>You better have a good reason for not answering</p><p>Inopig, 15 hours ago</p><p>Forehead! </p><p>Inopig, 16 hours ago</p><p>Are you at his house yet?</p><p>She types a short but quick answer. Yes, she's at his house. Yes, she had a good reason for not answering earlier, but she can't exactly tell the details. She prefers to keep these things private, and she doesn't know how Sasuke would take it if Ino knew every single detail of what goes on between them.</p><p>She knows of the nature of their relationship anyway. Has warned her that she might be hurting him. Sakura pushes the thought to the back of her mind, scrunching her nose and putting the phone down on the nightstand.</p><p>She tries not to think of the texts and chases the feeling of guilt away. Sasuke offered his help. It's not like he can't benefit from this as well. Alphas never refuse a week of heat sex with a pliant omega. </p><p>She's not ready for anything else, has never been.</p><p>After some time, she loses patience. She thought she could do this, but Sasuke's absence results in more stress that she can bear. </p><p>
  <em> What if it's the last time we meet like this? What if all I'm doing is hurting him? Maybe I should push him away… </em>
</p><p>It's the last thing she wants. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, focusing on the calming scent of his room. He would want her to be comfortable. </p><p>So she goes to the living room and turns on the TV, curls up in a ball on the sofa. One of his jackets hangs on the pillows, so she uses it to cover herself and smell his scent.</p><p>It's as sweet as she remembers. Syrupy, though it doesn't hold the same type of aphrodisiac effect of his pheromones. Slowly, she finds herself drifting off to unconsciousness. </p><p>She awakens to his voice coming from another room. Not loud enough to disturb her sleep, but her body must have felt him coming back. </p><p>"I can't come right now, Mom."</p><p>Her curiosity drives her to saunter to his bedroom door.</p><p>"I'm with someone. For a week, maybe more."</p><p>Her cheeks warm. She couldn't tell her parents she's spending her heat with a partner, though she can only guess they have their own assumptions. Spending one's heat alone is unbearable. Painful. She would never go back to those days when she fingered herself over and over, hoping the fever and the longing would pass.</p><p>"Yes, it's Sakura."</p><p>She freezes.</p><p>"Mom. Don't worry."</p><p>Expecting him to say something else, she waits, shocked to find him opening the door, looking down at her.</p><p>"I've never understood the point of listening to only one side of a conversation," he says.</p><p>"I wasn't…"</p><p>She closes her mouth.</p><p>"You slept well?"</p><p>"Yes." She grins. She feels better, now that he's here.</p><p>He returns a small smile. "Perfect."</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"Two in the afternoon," he says, "I brought pizza, if you want."</p><p>Her grin widens and she rushes to the kitchen to bring the box to the living room, where Sasuke sits on the couch. They sit up and eat in front of commercials Sakura has no interest watching, not when her alpha's pheromones fill the room. No, somehow she keeps glancing at Sasuke's face while his eyes remain fixated on his phone.</p><p>Now that her stomach is full, she's craving something else.</p><p>She knows she shouldn't do this—she never dared disturbing him in the past, but the temptation is too great. She's not quite thinking this through when she moves to his left side and brings her hand to his crotch.</p><p>Whatever she expected, it wasn't complete indifference from his part.</p><p>"Alpha," she says.</p><p>His lips twitch. "Hm."</p><p>Sakura shifts to sit on his lap. He was supposed to take care of her as soon as he came home, and she's starting to feel the fever coming back in full force again.</p><p>"I need to finish this conversation with a client," he says, looking almost amused, "Go on. Use me."</p><p>Since he's right there she might as well take the offer. It almost sounds like a challenge, and if he thinks she won't take the bait, he doesn't know her well.</p><p>Sasuke doesn't move either as she rubs his cock through his fitted pants, not even when she pulls it out and strokes it, finding it almost hard already. It's when she swallows around him and lifts her gaze that she notices his fingers have stopped moving.</p><p>His eyes close as she slurps around him, licks and hums. She exaggerates those sounds, relaxes her jaw as his hips finally move upwards.</p><p>Sasuke is honest. He's not good at pretending. His phone is thrown somewhere, his hands finding the back of her head and holding onto her tresses as she bobs her head on his lap.</p><p>"Good girl…"</p><p>She moans around his cock, watches it fall from her mouth all slippery and red.</p><p>This time she's got him focused on her. Her arms reach up to get rid of her flimsy dress. She bends down to pull down her panties, and, still under her intent gaze, lies back on the couch, opening her legs.</p><p>"Your turn?" she asks, tilting her neck, ensuring her swollen gland is exposed to his hungry gaze.</p><p>Sasuke straightens his back, and she doesn't think she's ever seen him move this fast to get between her legs. She can tell he's not immune to the smell of her slick as a shudder shakes his body.</p><p>She lets her head fall against the cushions, moves her hand into his hair as he licks her folds. Gracefully at first, enough to make her moan her impatience and push herself against his mouth.</p><p>A faint laugh is uttered against her groin. Nevertheless, Sasuke doesn't leave her expecting too long. She trembles and holds onto the back of her thighs as his tongue flickers over her pussy, paying great attention to her clit.</p><p>Maybe it's her heat, or it's the fact that she had his cock in her mouth earlier, but she ends up reaching her orgasm not too long after his tongue flicks relentlessly over her drenched snatch. She does so with a soundless cry, her thighs quivering on either side of her alpha's head.</p><p>Sasuke wipes his mouth, surfacing from between her legs. His finger dips into her pussy.</p><p>"Wait, I'm still…"</p><p>"Sensitive? I can see that," he says, smiling in a devilish way and making her heart flutter, "But you're ready to take me."</p><p>She's always ready to receive him, but she won't say it out loud. Her cheeks burn as he hovers over her, the head of his cock gently grinding against her bundle of nerves. It's enough to make her eyes roll, her hands clinging to his biceps.</p><p>"Alpha, please..."</p><p>His voice adopts a lower tone, like velvet caressing her skin. "Use your words, Sakura."</p><p>She takes a deep breath in an attempt to quench the searing lust in her belly.</p><p>"You know what I want, alpha," she surprises him by grabbing his waist, tugging his lower body against hers, bathes his slippery member in her slick, "You know why I'm here."</p><p>There's a low growl threatening to leave his throat. His eyes lower to her form.</p><p>"I need you...I need you to fill me…" her hand cups his cheek, touches his clenching jaw as she stares into his eyes, "Please...I need to be fucked."</p><p>Sasuke leans in to capture her mouth, his kiss hungry. </p><p>"I'll take care of you then," he moves away, and she whines, tightening her legs around his waist, "Relax. I'm looking for a condom."</p><p>That makes her act fast. Taking advantage of a moment of weakness, she raises her hips, points his cock at her wetness, and takes him to the hilt in one smooth movement. </p><p>"Shit," he freezes, looking down at where they are joined, and Sakura can't stop her eyes from rolling to the back of her head, "Sakura, stop."</p><p>"When I said I need you, I meant all of you. I need your knot, alpha…"</p><p>Sasuke doesn't try to move away despite the conflicting look on his face, "You know I would give it to you, but you're not thinking clearly.."</p><p>She wiggles her hips and makes him hiss. The friction is even better without the rubber massaging her walls. The feel of his bare cock is so much better, and Sasuke is barely moving, paralyzed on top of her.</p><p>"This is how it's meant to be," she says, raising her arms to wrap them around his shoulders, "Doesn't that feel right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sasuke responds, a little out of it. He moves inside her, begins with a steady rhythm that massages the quivering walls of her sex. His skin burns under her fingers.</p><p>There's something incredibly hot about conquering an alpha in this way—making him unable to resist her like this, causing him to shatter his resolve. There's something right and wrong about what they're doing as well, but she's too drunk on her desire to fight her omega instincts.</p><p>Her alpha must feel the same way. She gasps as he lifts her lower body, wraps his arms under the back of her knees and starts moving.</p><p>She's got no recollection of ever being fucked like this—being lifted and dropped over and over again on his swollen cock, Sasuke growling like an animal as his hips move relentlessly. He's perhaps as intoxicated as she is by the air around them. He makes her powerless to move, powerless to do anything but voice her pleasure and cling to his neck as he hammers his cock in the mess of wetness and slick that is her cunt—the rhythmic slap of his balls against her behind resounding in the apartment filthy and wanton.</p><p>"Ah! Alpha! Alpha!" </p><p>Sasuke hisses and stalls his thrusts, pushing their foreheads together. She sobs, weak to the strength of another powerful orgasm, one amongst many since the beginning of her heat. </p><p>She shakes and closes her thighs around his torso as this one drags on. Nothing seems to matter but her pleasure, and the alpha inside her, filling her and never letting go of her. She's barely aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks, or Sasuke sitting down to the edge of the sofa, bringing her on top of him.</p><p>Something stretches her further then. Sasuke pants, licks her gland, his hands cupping her behind as he rocks her gently on his lap. It must be his knot, swelling and growing inside of her, aiming to fill her with pups. Somehow, the thought makes her almost purr in joy. She was made for this. It's in her nature, if he succeeds in impregnating her, then so be it.</p><p>She grinds down against his groin, brings her alpha's face into the softness of her breasts and sighs in contentment.</p><p>It lasts a moment. She doesn't quite know how long she stays like this, waiting for him to deflate and be ready for her again. </p><p>She hardly has to entice him to take her again as he does so the second his cock hardens once more.</p><p>On her back. From behind. Standing up again. She almost believes she's triggered his rut by the way he never stops fucking her and more.</p><p>By the time she stops begging for more, she's taken three more of his knots and the sun has set outside. He pulls out of her and gently sets her down on her feet.</p><p>"You should go shower first," he says, out of breath.</p><p>Her body is still buzzing with bliss, and her heart screams for her to stay close to her alpha, so she latches onto his arm.</p><p>"With you."</p><p>His hair is a mess, his mouth swollen from her kisses. If he asked for more again she would certainly give in.</p><p>"I think it's best if we go separately," he tells her, stroking the length of her arm, "I'll prepare dinner."</p><p>She pouts. "We just ate."</p><p>"We spent hours on that couch, Sakura."</p><p>She blushes. "...Oh."</p><p>He smirks, though his eyes hold a strange expression.</p><p>"Go shower."</p><p>She urges him to bend down so she can kiss his lips one more time, and dashes to the bathroom. </p><p>Once she's done showering, she doesn't bother to dress. If it can give Sasuke the idea that she's still in the mood for more, then she's made the right choice. She picks a large towel to wrap around her torso and steps outside the bathroom, walking confidently to her partner who is still in the middle of cooking.</p><p>And despite having seen her wearing less, in spite of the many times exploring her body, she's pleased to find him staring down at her, his cheeks warming up for an instant.</p><p>"Aren't you a little cold like that?"</p><p>He's chopping vegetables, and she really should not be disturbing him. But the apron he has tied around his waist makes him look irresistible. She might have discovered a new kink.</p><p>"If that's the case, would you warm me up?" she purrs, moving behind him to hug his waist.</p><p>"Try to stay warm until I finish dinner."</p><p>"Hmm…" </p><p>She rests her head against his back and listens to the sound of the knife slamming down on the wooden board. Sasuke barely makes a sound while he works.</p><p>"What are you making?" she mumbles.</p><p>"A salad."</p><p>"Oh. I could make that."</p><p>He snorts.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing," he finishes cutting a cucumber and fills the bowl with its contents, "You're usually too busy to cook for yourself."</p><p>It's true. She hardly spends time in her kitchen, preferring to order something after a long day at work. Her patients take all of her time.</p><p>"Well, I have you to make tasty meals for me," she says cheerfully.</p><p>He says nothing for a moment, then puts the knife down. "You could have this everyday if you wanted."</p><p>She blinks—not quite knowing what to say—and then Sasuke clears his throat. </p><p>"I'm almost done there." </p><p>She's glad he's not seeing how confused she is by his words. She's heard something similar, and he never hid his plans to her—he just never brought it up when she had her heats before. She's still a bit troubled by that statement when he moves out of her grasp and bumps into her, the bottle of oil in his hand.</p><p>Naturally, oil squirts onto her towel, and the mixed vegetables scatter onto the wooden board. Both are speechless as they review the damage they've done.</p><p>Sakura licks her lips. "Sorry…I should have moved out of the way."</p><p>"No, I was distracted."</p><p>Distracted because of her. Her hands reach for the knot of her soiled towel at the center of her torso. </p><p>She glances at him, and he's looking at her. More precisely, where her fingers toy with the towel.</p><p>"You can get rid of that. It's ruined anyway."</p><p>She does as he says, letting the towel drop onto his immaculate floor.</p><p>His lips twitch. "You couldn't stay put until I'm done with dinner, huh?"</p><p>She shakes her head, and Sasuke leans down to capture her lips. She lets him dominate the kiss, parting her mouth and caressing his tongue with hers. When he pulls back, his hand is on the back of her neck, her rear slightly elevated to press against the edge of the kitchen's table.</p><p>His dark eyes brush off her form in appraisal. "I've never had an omega for dinner, you know."</p><p>Her breath hitches. The way he looks at her with hunger feels like he's injecting lust through her veins. She concentrates on staying still, widens the gap between her legs.</p><p>"You can have me, if you want," she says, smiling shyly.</p><p>Her alpha grins. She watches him approach, his hands grab onto her thighs, lifting her and placing her on the table, his bigger frame looming over her. He wastes no time taking off the stained apron and bringing his hard cock out of its confines.</p><p>He raises her hips and pushes into her, and soon there's nothing but the repeating sound of his belt buckle bouncing up and down, his hips pounding against her curling ones. She cries out and holds on to the edges of the table, her belly warming up in response to the force of his thrusts, his measured hips rocking her overwhelmed body on top of the table.</p><p>It's all too much. One look at Sasuke's strained expression and down where he pushes himself into her and pulls back, repeating the process over and over, and she cums. She clenches around the alpha's pummeling cock and moans deliriously as she feels herself stretch to accept his knot once more.</p><p>She doesn't believe she'll ever get used to this, but her body was made for this. For him. She pants as he gathers her into his arms, sinking her body onto his impaling shaft.</p><p>He sits them both on a chair, waiting for his knot to shrink down.</p><p>"Your chair is going to break…"</p><p>Sasuke makes a noise against her shoulder, kissing her skin absentmindedly. </p><p>"It won't."</p><p>He licks her gland then, and she keeps her mouth shut, her entire body shivering.</p><p>"We have to clean up," he says a moment later, when his knot has deflated.</p><p>She has been carried by him in the span of two days more than she can remember in her entire life, but she lets him do it. It might be an alpha thing. </p><p>Even under the spray in the shower stall, Sasuke stays close. She can sense him observing her while cleaning between her legs.</p><p>A day of thorough fucking has managed to exhaust her. When they exit the bathroom and Sakura sits on the edge of Sasuke's bed to check new texts, her eyes struggle to stay open. </p><p>She lays on her side and tries her best to make sense of what she's reading. Eventually, she drifts to sleep alone in his bedroom.</p><p>She wakes up to fingers stroking her cheek, the scent of alpha pheromones hitting her nose. </p><p>"Sakura."</p><p>She twists her neck to try to look at Sasuke. The room is dark in spite of a ray of sunlight infiltrating the room.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" </p><p>She can't see his face like this.</p><p>"You've slept twelve hours."</p><p>"You woke me up because I slept too much?"</p><p>She hears him shift on top of her, and the light on the nightstand flickers on.</p><p>"You've never slept so much before," he says, sounding a little worried.</p><p>"You exhausted me with your alpha stamina," she says smugly, "Is that what you wanted me to say?"</p><p>"I don't need to hear you say it. I already know."</p><p>She smirks, but doesn't make a move. She's warm in here, cuddled up in his bed. Plus, he is here. What else does she need?</p><p>She yawns. Sasuke has given up on trying to get her out of the bed. He positions himself behind her, the covers and his clothes the only obstruction between their bodies.</p><p>She doesn't know much time passes where they lay like this, but she soon becomes frustrated.</p><p>"I really can't sleep like this," she says. </p><p>"Want me to leave?" </p><p>One eyebrow raises. "No…"</p><p>"Then what is it?" he demands out loud, leaving her time to ponder, "Are you excited?"</p><p>"If I were, you could smell it."</p><p>She hears him chuckle. "When you're in this state, it's not very hard to excite you."</p><p>She turns to face him and squints.</p><p>"I have never seen you limp either."</p><p>"Your scent is very appealing. Besides, I'm an alpha."</p><p>"That doesn't mean…" She closes her mouth, suddenly too irked to go on, "...Whatever."</p><p>"Hn. It's in our nature to fuck the sweetest omega in sight and have them carry our pups."</p><p>She desperately hopes he can't see her rubbing her thighs, because he'd come to the conclusion what he says turns her on. It does, to a certain extent.</p><p>His voice shifts into a low, quite enticing timbre, "You know I can smell when you're excited…"</p><p>She wills her voice to stay even, however it does come out needy. "So? It's been twelve hours…"</p><p>Sasuke kisses her neck. "You know, I also like you because you're stubborn."</p><p>The blanket covering her is pushed aside, and Sasuke pins her under his weight in an instant. Her breath hitches as he kisses her torso, stretches her nipples with his mouth and watches them bounce back to their original form.</p><p>He takes his time playing with them, suckles on the pink tips until they're wet with his spit. She can't help cradling the back of his head, encouraging his ministrations. </p><p>He seems fascinated with pulling at her tit with his mouth, his eye watching every movement her flesh makes as it falls back into place with rapt attention.</p><p>She squirms, a shaky breath spilling from her lips as he looks into her eyes from below, lips fastened on her chest. </p><p>Slick is running down her thighs with all this teasing. She's forced to moan as he attacks her other breast, bouncing it in his palm as he suckles on its peak.</p><p>"Aah...Hn."</p><p>She can't believe she's feeling the electric tingles of an impending orgasm already. His tender caresses on her chest makes her reach for the pillow under her head for support, sensing pleasure build between her legs.</p><p>Sasuke slaps one breast, and her eyes widen, her thighs quaking under him. </p><p>Fluids rush from between her thighs, as she lays there, confused about what just happened. It seems insane that her body is still so responsive on the third day of her heat.</p><p>She's not given an instant to collect her wits—Sasuke's mouth presses against hers forcefully, drawing a loud, muffled moan from her. </p><p>Her legs are pried open then, her core stretched around his thick cock. She can't  breathe while Sasuke plunders her pliant mouth with his tongue, his hands seizing her ankles and draping them over his waist.</p><p>She's still sensitive after the first orgasm, and as soon as his tongue leaves her mouth, Sasuke tilts his head to suckle on one of her tits, making her whimper once more.</p><p>His thrusts are deliciously slow, his hips adopting a tempo she enjoys to start her day. The sweat of her back cements her to his sheets as his hips gyrate and grind against her still sensitive clit. The whole time, she finds herself unable to look away from his focused features or his torso covered in sweat. It's not until her cushiony walls squeeze and clamp down on his swollen length that she shuts her eyes and grips her pillow—his own release following soon after—that she looks between them, where his cock jerks into her saturated depths.</p><p>His knot locking their bodies together, she takes advantage of that moment to smooth her hands over the skin of her belly, all under the curious gaze of her alpha.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" he says softly, surprising her.</p><p>"You. In me. Wouldn't it be nice if you stayed inside me like this forever?" she smirks, red tainting her cheeks as she feels his cum pooling inside of her.</p><p>"Tempting," he says, placing one of his elbows on her side. His hand joins hers on her stomach, "But impractical."</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>He scoffs. "Do I like it? I've spent more than a decade wanting to do this to you."</p><p>She bites her lip, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>There's a short silence, one that she regrets causing. Her mind is still not a full capacity, her instincts clouding her judgement. She doesn't want to tell him something she might regret in the future.</p><p>"It's good that you know what you want," he mumbles, "I'm not interested in forcing you into anything."</p><p>"I know," she says softly.</p><p>She tilts her head to kiss his lips in order to stop this conversation, scared of what he might say next. Scared of him reiterating his feelings for her.</p><p>Thankfully, he pulls out of her a short time after. He indulges in her desires, fucks her from behind as she buries her mouth into his pillow to stifle her moans. It's bad enough that the headboard bangs against the wall when he loses control of his pace.</p><p>She eats breakfast late. Then comes another round of sex that almost makes her unable to walk. The rest of the day is spent with her body bending to receive him in multiple ways and losing count of both of their orgasms. </p><p> </p><p>The last time she wakes up, she wakes up before him.</p><p>Her thinking is no longer fogged and influenced by her natural instincts. Slowly, she looks down at her bare chest, and hurries to cover herself with the blanket.</p><p>It's stupid. He's seen her like this countless times. She peers down to see him still sleeping beside her, his arm laid on her side.</p><p>She really doesn't want to leave. But leaving would prevent awkward conversations, and she wants to avoid those. </p><p>She's never felt so inadequate when dressing up. Her thighs are sticky, her hair a little disheveled. Her heart pounds in her chest while she struggles to fit in her jeans. </p><p>It's a miracle that Sasuke never rouses with how clumsy she is about the whole thing. She grimaces at the condom wrappers in the trash bin, blushes at his clothes scattered in the living room. She's really not sure she wants to leave him like this. It almost feels like she's running away from a one night stand.</p><p>The first thing she does when she hops down the train and heads for her apartment is call Ino, skillfully avoid her questions and soothe her worries. There are several missed calls that are not as important. She saves the clinic for last.</p><p>"Hey, Sakura."</p><p>"Shizune. I'm not bothering you?"</p><p>"Not at all. Weren't you supposed to take care of your heat?"</p><p>She unlocks the door of her apartment. "It's...done. It's over."</p><p>It feels like she's talking about a very bad nightmare. It wasn't. </p><p>"Oh. Already?"</p><p>"Yes. I'll be coming to work this afternoon."</p><p>There's silence on the other side of the line.</p><p>"Are you sure? Isn't it a bit early…?"</p><p>"No, I…," she stops to collect herself, "I'm ready to work again."</p><p>"...Okay."</p><p>Seeing the children will help her keep her mind off unwanted thoughts. She doesn't want to think about him. She doesn't want to think of the what ifs if she had stayed after each heat he spent with her taking care of her needs. </p><p>Above all, she wants to be able to move freely without feeling his seed inside her. So taking a nice long shower is a necessity. </p><p>She then finds a bag of pancakes in the fridge, decides that it'll fill her stomach for the time being. It certainly doesn't compare to Sasuke's hearty meals. </p><p>All day, she secretly waits for his call. She might have forgotten something in her haste to run away, or he might want to ask for her help. Anything could have happened to prompt a call.</p><p>A strange feeling settles in her stomach when she still receives no sign from him after a few days. Her heart feels heavy for the days that follow. </p><p> </p><p>A month later, his name eventually appears on her screen.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Sakura. How are you?"</p><p>She smiles, letting out a little breath of relief. It's odd how it seems like she can finally use her chest to breathe in and out with ease. She almost feels like crying, feeling immensely relieved.</p><p>"Good," she swallows, "What about you?"</p><p>"Hn. Fine."</p><p>She suddenly recalls she is at work and she shouldn't be taking this call.</p><p>"...Why are you calling?"</p><p>She only realizes she's sounding rude after having said those words.</p><p>"I want to meet with you."</p><p>This his business tone. Most likely the one he uses with clients. </p><p>"Tonight?" she suggests.</p><p>"I'll come pick you up at the clinic."</p><p>"I can finish at nine."</p><p>"See you later."</p><p>She stares at her phone's screen, wonders why she blurted out a random hour. Perhaps she had been too nervous. Nine o'clock is in two hours, and she still has to review countless files. It doesn't help that fellow doctors and nurses have been asking for some of her time repeatedly since the beginning of her day.</p><p>It turns out that it's not the medical staff who comes knocking at her door. She's in the middle of reading files when one tiny human enters the room.</p><p>"Mama."</p><p>She raises an eyebrow, stands up from her chair. The small child can't be more than seven years old.</p><p>"Are you lost?" She bends over to examine him, tries to look for any sign that might give away his identity. He's not a patient of the clinic.</p><p>"Mama." </p><p>He rubs his left eye with his palm, reaches for Sakura's hand with the other.</p><p>"Hm. How about we look for your mama together?"</p><p>"Dead."</p><p>"Oh. Alright," she mumbles. It's not uncommon at all to welcome orphans here, "Do you have a papa?"</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>Still holding his smaller hand, she walks to the door, searches for a nurse that can look after the child.</p><p>As expected, there's no one, and the child sucks on his thumb, his other hand an iron grip around her fingers.</p><p>"Do you have a name?" she asks.</p><p>The child looks up, his stare blank.</p><p>"Okay...Let's get back inside."</p><p>The mess on her desk is forgotten as she sits the little boy on her lap. She knew she wasn't going to get anything done at this rate. The clock on her computer screen displays 8:25 as she looks for something on the internet that can keep a child occupied for a certain amount of time.</p><p>The song of the baby shark seems to work, since the nameless child learns the lyrics at the third listen. She doesn't have to replay the song for the fifth time, the boy having laid his head on her chest and decided this should be the ideal place to sleep.</p><p>She's tempted to do the same. However, she's an adult with responsibilities who has an appointment scheduled in exactly nine minutes. Waking up the sleeping child would be a grave mistake, so she desperately hopes something, someone—even Sasuke—will come to her rescue.</p><p>It's late when another human being knocks at her door. </p><p>"Chief."</p><p>"Yoko-chan. Please help me."</p><p>The intern walks to her desk, carefully picks up the child from her arms. </p><p>"There is a man asking for you," Yoko tells her, looking eager to hear her response.</p><p>Sadly for the intern, Sakura is not giving her something to gossip about. "I'll be down in a moment."</p><p>She takes a glance at herself in the mirror and sighs. She's not looking the best, but she doesn't mean to impress him either.</p><p>Sasuke is looking at something on his phone when she approaches him outside where a few visitors gather to smoke. She makes her high heels click louder on the concrete, urging him to look up at her.</p><p>"Sakura."</p><p>"Sorry for being late," she says, a nervous smile on her lips.</p><p>Whatever is bothering him, he doesn't let it appear on his elegant features. It's hard to look into his eyes when he always looks so effortlessly flawless. He's wearing a gray suit although his suitcase is nowhere to be seen, which means he's been working just like her.</p><p>"It's fine," he puts his phone into his pocket, gives her a once-over, "Have you eaten?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>She gives him time to take in that piece of information. Did he actually make plans to have dinner with her? She was not ready for this when she accepted his mysterious offer.</p><p>"This way," he says finally, and she follows him to a black car she recognizes instantly. He opens the passenger door, and her breath catches, having not expected to be hit with his scent so abruptly. </p><p>She had been standing a safe distance from him the whole time. But this is his car. Everything has to smell divine like him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asks, and she turns her head hastily to look at him as he takes a seat behind the wheel.</p><p>"...Yeah. Of course."</p><p>She must look insane, because he has that same worried expression on his face, unconvinced by her words.</p><p>"...Your smell," she blurs out, and tries to hide her blush with the collar of her coat.</p><p>"I took suppressants," he states, unhelpful.</p><p>What if being exposed to alpha pheromones triggers her heat? She has felt this way before, especially around Sasuke. And she just had one a month ago.</p><p><em> It's not that bad </em>. She's just got this strong urge to envelop herself in this scent and never let go. </p><p>Sasuke hands her a bottle of water, his eyebrows still knit together.</p><p>"I don't think…Hum."</p><p>She forces herself to gulp down a mouthful under his fierce glare.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>She hesitates, and then does the first thing that comes to mind. Her body contorts, her arms reach for his shoulders as she presses herself against him. </p><p><em> This </em>is better. Being with him, her body against his no matter how many layers of clothes separate them...He feels like home and paradise at the same time.</p><p>She doesn't expect him to wound his arms around her waist. She's got one elbow against the wheel, one foot bumping against the handbrake...it doesn't matter. Nothing else matters but him being with her in that moment.</p><p>Maybe her body is giving her a sign. </p><p>She doesn't even stop the tears from falling down her cheeks either.</p><p>"I'll drive you home," Sasuke says, his chest rumbling as he speaks.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she pulls back and wipes her cheeks, "I don't know what's happening to me."</p><p>Sasuke doesn't say anything, he just watches her go back to her seat and fix her seatbelt with trembling hands.</p><p>There's a silence for the entirety of the ride. She supposes he might be thinking she's not the mood to do small talk, and he's right. They always had this mutual thing where they can both read each other's mood.</p><p>Thankfully, the distance from her workplace to her building is small enough that she can make it by train. She sighs as the car stops, takes a deep breath. She's still overwhelmed and confused by what happened.</p><p>
  <em> That's the thing. Not much happened. </em>
</p><p>"Call me back whenever you feel better," he presses a button that unlocks the passenger door.</p><p>"I will," she says, and smiles, "Thank you for the ride."</p><p>Sasuke nods. He waits until the door of her building closes behind her to start the engine, and then she's left with her emotions to deal with, all alone.</p><p>Once at home, the first thing she does is look for ice cream. She finds there are two bowls. </p><p>She closes the door and fetches her phone, selects Ino's number. </p><p>"Forehead!"</p><p>"Ino. Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yes. I just left Sai's place and I'm on my way home."</p><p>It's late and she truly should not be asking these things. But that's what best friends are for.</p><p>"C-could you... come over?" </p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>Ino shows up as quickly as she answered her, smelling like Sai and smiling brightly. She wonders if it's the joy of being loved in return that makes someone look so radiant, but she's always been biased when it comes to her best friend. </p><p>"You're okay? You didn't sound well on the phone."</p><p>Sakura sets Ino's shoes next to hers by the door.</p><p>"It's a long story."</p><p>Ino grins. "And I have all the time in the world. The shop is not open tomorrow, by the way."</p><p>She's always liked how Ino's presence makes her own problems seem smaller and insignificant, or her willingness to be there whenever she feels down. Right now, when she looks at her best friend, she feels much lighter.</p><p>"Wait a minute."</p><p>Sakura winces when the blonde florist crowds her, her nose scrunching.</p><p>"You reek of alpha."</p><p>She looks down at her feet. "I was with Sasuke."</p><p>Ino leads her to her own living room, makes her sit on her sofa.</p><p>"...Why?"</p><p>"He said he wanted to meet," she licks her lip, and tells her friend everything that happened.</p><p>Ino stares into her eyes, her mouth unmoving. "...I don't get it."</p><p>"Right? This whole thing is bizarre!"</p><p>"No, I mean," her friend's chin rests on her palm, "What's strange about this? Isn't this what everyone feels like when they see their lover again?"</p><p>"We are not-"</p><p>"You are. You even rejected this model who had zero flaws and was head over heels for you. Yet every time the hormones get to you you jump into bed with Sasuke."</p><p>She blushes. "It's easier this way. Sasuke knows what I like...and…"</p><p>Ino snickers, and she's already regretting where this conversation is going.</p><p>"We've been over this countless times. Sasuke is the best alpha you've ever met, you just decided for whatever reason that you're not the one for him."</p><p>She slumps into the pillows. "Yeah…"</p><p>"So you called me here to hear once again about how delusional you are about this whole thing? That you don't want him the same way he does when the signs are all here."</p><p>Sakura sighs and sets her eyes on a vase of dry flowers on her living room table.</p><p>"Do you feel the same way when you and Sai are apart?"</p><p>"Yes. Not as intense, because you two got the chemical thing going on."</p><p>Their eyes meet. </p><p>"I don't know what to do," she says.</p><p>Ino stands up. Sakura has always been fond of ice cream, and it never fails to make her feel better when she's feeling down. It's not a surprise that Ino comes back from the kitchen with two ice cream bowls and hands her a spoon.</p><p>"It can wait. All you have to do right now is eat."</p><p>They both laugh and start to eat, though their conversation is not completely forgotten.</p><p>"We spent hours trying to make the perfect purikura earlier with Sai. Dating can be nerve-wracking and silly at times, but you won't have the same problems as most couples do, because Sasuke will let you have the last word. Why you've been avoiding getting into a relationship with him for so many years is still a mystery to me."</p><p>"You know why…"</p><p>"But it's not a deal breaker. Talk to him."</p><p>Sakura holds her face between her hands, as if that could block the conflicting thoughts surging into her mind. Sasuke told her to rest, and here she is, bringing herself more anxiety by talking about these things. </p><p>"I'm exhausted," she mutters.</p><p>She hasn't done sleepovers in a long time. Now, sleeping with Ino means having her hair played endlessly and chatting until she can no longer move her lids. She falls asleep on Ino's lap and wakes in her bed with her best friend having stolen her covers in her sleep.</p><p>"Pig," she mumbles with affection. </p><p>There's a saying that night brings counsel, and she finds that she's made her decision. She'll take a much needed rest and meet with Sasuke as he requested. And then, if he permits it, they'll talk about their relationship.</p><p>She sends a text asking him when he's potentially available, and returns to her bedroom, where she's got an adorable pig to wake up.</p><p>She and Sasuke agree on meeting two days later. This time, she hurries home after work to wash thoroughly, curl the end of her hair and wear a short white dress that bares her shoulders she prays he will like. It's not a date, but she prepares like she would for a night out in town, lining her lips with a lipstick.</p><p>It does seem to have the effect she hoped for. Sasuke's eyes remain on her as she walks from her taxi to the entrance of the restaurant.</p><p>"I was certain I would arrive before you," she says, not fighting the smile shaping her lips.</p><p>"Not a chance," his gaze lingers on her shoulders, "Let's go inside."</p><p>She congratulates herself for spending more time in her bathroom. Sasuke is in work attire, an outfit also adequate for this type of refined restaurant. </p><p>The waiter guides them to a table close to the window that offers a magnificent view to a lake. She marvels at how the lights reflect on its surface.</p><p>"Wow..."</p><p>"The food is just as impressive," Sasuke assures.</p><p>He takes off his jacket, unknowingly puffing out his chest as he slides his arms out of the sleeves, and she's really glad he's not looking straight into her eyes as she does. She's also glad the suppressants are blocking most of his scent, or she wouldn't know what to do with herself.</p><p>Clearing her throat, she's about to start the conversation before a waiter comes in, interrupting her before she even started. She barely listens to what he presents, a little disoriented and eager to talk to Sasuke, and orders the first thing on the menu.</p><p>Once the waiter is gone, she opens her mouth as soon as she believes she has Sasuke's full attention.</p><p>"I want to apologize again for ruining your evening."</p><p>He pours water into her glass. "You didn't ruin anything. It was beyond your control."</p><p>She glances at the water filling her glass. "I also want to say sorry for running away… last time."</p><p>Her eyes move upwards hesitantly, dreading his reaction.</p><p>"Nothing you haven't done before," he says bluntly, though his eyes don't hold any contempt. </p><p>"Yes…" </p><p>She looks away to the lake, bites the corner of her bottom lip. </p><p>"I don't blame you. I just thought we needed to discuss some things, since your head wasn't clear the whole time you spent with me."</p><p>She remembers. She both hates and loves how her omega instincts can influence her acts, her thoughts. But Sasuke isn't completely innocent in this. He's always had an effect on her that she's still a bit scared of. On the other hand, she wouldn't allow anyone else to see her so vulnerable.</p><p>"I should have stayed with you instead of running away. I'm sorry."</p><p>She hears him make a frustrated noise.</p><p>"I didn't ask you to meet to force you to apologize the entire evening, Sakura."</p><p>The urge to apologize again is strong, so she shuts her mouth.</p><p>The waiter comes back, setting their plates in front of them. She pokes at the raw fish with her chopsticks.</p><p>"Are you pregnant?" he asks suddenly.</p><p>Her eyes grow wide.</p><p>"...W-why?"</p><p>"We were both here when it happened... more than one time," he says, "And I ignored your rules."</p><p>"I'm not pregnant," she says, glancing at the tables nearby, and then lowers her voice, "I've been on birth control, just in case."</p><p>He stares at her.</p><p>"...I see."</p><p>She doesn't have to remember his desire to have his own family, it's often on her mind.</p><p>"Are you...disappointed?"</p><p>"The opposite," he says calmly.</p><p>She must have a strange expression on her face, because he says next:</p><p>"I don't want to force this situation on you, is what I mean," he pauses to take a bite of a mushroom that looks delicious, "I also wanted to apologize for losing control and breaking the rules."</p><p>Her shoulders relax. "Oh...That's okay. I was the one who asked for it."</p><p>He frowns.</p><p>"I shouldn't have done that, and I promise you that I'll be more careful next time."</p><p>She tries not to think about what a next time entails and focuses on her plate. There's still a warmth enveloping her heart. She's so grateful that she's met an alpha like Sasuke, who's willing to learn and respect her wishes and boundaries. Sometimes she can't believe how lucky she is to have him, and she has come to a realization the same night Ino slept at her apartment. One she can't wait to finally get off her chest. </p><p>She sets her chopsticks down and takes a steadying breath, ready to let him know of her decision. However, she doesn't expect him to have more to say.</p><p>"Sakura."</p><p>She suppresses a shiver at hearing him murmur her name like that.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun?"</p><p>"I meant every word I said when you were at my house."</p><p>Her heart pounds wildly as she replays them in her head.</p><p>"I remember," she breathes. </p><p>He wants an answer, but she can't bring herself to tell him what she wants, what he means to her. And yet she must find something to say before she hurts him once more.</p><p>It doesn't come.</p><p>"Take your time."</p><p>Always so kind and patient. She hates that she's just sitting there as the evening comes to an end without the chance to bring their relationship forward. She badly wants to say something.</p><p>"Should I drive you home?"</p><p>"...Yes," she says in a quiet voice. </p><p>His car still has his scent, but she can't process anything that's happening to her—what he is saying to her and vice versa. </p><p>It's when she's inside her apartment, door unlocked and open and shoes still on, looks at the sofa where she and Ino had that conversation that she realizes how easy it is.</p><p>The taxi ride to his apartment appears to take forever. She taps her foot while she waits for the elevator, feels her heart pounding in her ears as she waits to get to the seventh floor.</p><p>One knock, and he opens his door to her.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun," she says, out of breath.</p><p>"Sakura? What's going on?"</p><p>He looks at the corridor suspiciously, and then down at her. He allows her in, an expression of surprise on his face.</p><p>His scent is here, everywhere. Many emotions seize her, but above all, she feels so courageous.</p><p>"I...love you. So much. I really love you," she says in one breath.</p><p>She only realizes how stupid she sounds after the words leave her mouth. Sasuke still has an expression of pure confusion on his face.</p><p>She lifts herself up, holds his face between her palms.</p><p>"Say something," she whispers, "Anything."</p><p>He blinks, his lips parting at an agonizing pace.</p><p>"Sakura."</p><p>He pulls her into a kiss, stops and pushes her gently against one wall of the entryway. He seems to need that leverage to tilt her head, thread his fingers into her hair as he breathes into her mouth and pulls back to look down at her, eyes lidded.</p><p>"Fuck...I..." he licks his lips and his throat bobs, "I don't know what to say."</p><p>She smiles. Her arms wrap around his shoulders as his hand supports her arched back, her tongue slipping into his mouth. She pours all the love she has for him into the kiss, hopes he can know how he makes her feel. </p><p>She's breathless by the time she's left his lips swollen with her passion. </p><p>She thought about taking things slow, learning to know more about the man who has been a part of her life for so many years—right now, as she stares at his face, taking it slow is the last thing she wants.</p><p>Her face is hot as she moves her hands to touch his jaw.</p><p>"I'd like to spend the night with you. Would you like that?" she asks boldly.</p><p>Sasuke must be on cloud nine. He nods, kisses her lips and pants against her mouth, chasing her lips with his own when she's decided she's got enough of kissing in his hallway. </p><p>She grabs his hand and leads him to his bedroom, hardly pulling him along as he lets him be guided towards his own bedroom.</p><p>She pushes him into a sitting position on his bed, reaches behind her back to unzip her dress. Sasuke's eyes never leave her form, certainly not once the white dress drops to her feet, leaving her in a white thong. </p><p>Their lips hardly separate as Sasuke lays her on his sheets and undoes his pants. He caresses her skin with his lips for what seems like forever, enough that she fears he might lose hair with how hard she's been pulling at his scalp.</p><p>She's very wet by the time he indulges her and pushes into her pliant body. Limbs wrapped around him, she gives herself to the rapturous motion of their bodies swaying on top of the bed, the fierceness of his gaze as he observes each one of her reactions to each of his profound thrusts.</p><p>Her waist is elevated while he pumps his seed and paints her walls, his knot following and catching inside her channel. She holds onto him the whole time, in awe of how much her body can take, how elated she is everytime he is inside her.</p><p>She never wants to leave his side. </p><p>Sasuke falls back into the sheets beside her. The air is thick, and his arm glistens with sweat next to hers. She can't take her eyes off him. </p><p>His close as he regains a normal breathing pace. He turns his head to his left, where she lays on her side.</p><p>His fingers reach for the gland on her neck, stroking the skin there in a way that never fails to make her shiver.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun…"</p><p>"I hope to bit on that neck one day," he says in a deep voice.</p><p>She's tempted to demand he do it now.</p><p>However, the shift in their relationship is still fresh. </p><p>"If it's not you, then no else ever will," she tells him.</p><p>The corners of his lips turn up. "Correct."</p><p>He pulls her against him, presses a kiss on her forehead. She can't believe she willingly missed this kind of happiness before.</p><p>Since that day and the ones that follow, Sakura starts suspecting Ino and her power to read people. It's been a month since she's been dating Sasuke, and a lot of time has been spent together at his house despite their full schedules. </p><p>And it's as Ino predicted. He never seems to contradict her, or even wants to control her. If she didn't know for sure he possesses the attributes of an alpha, she would have her doubts.</p><p>"Please, come on in," she says as soon as she opens the door to his tall build in the small hallway of her floor.</p><p>It's the first time Sasuke visits her apartment, so she made sure to fill her fridge and light a few candles in each room.</p><p>It doesn't surprise her that he doesn't voice his opinion, staring down at her and her choice of attire instead.</p><p>His eyes are intense, and her face is hot as she thinks of a way to shift his attention to something else.</p><p>"Hm...How was your day?"</p><p>"Normal," he says.</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>"What about you?" he asks, though it feels forced. He's never been good at socialising—his own words.</p><p>"Good, good. A little bit tired from work, that's all."</p><p>His gaze is as intense as ever, as if there's something on his mind. She hurries to lead him to her couch.</p><p>"P-please, sit."</p><p>Naturally, her apartment is not as furnished as his. That leaves her the other side of the couch to sit on, very close to him.</p><p>She can't fight the urge to play with the sleeves of her blouse. </p><p>"You're nervous," he observes. </p><p>"...Yes," she grimaces, looks down at her hands on her lap, "Can't a girl be nervous having her boyfriend in her apartment for the first time?"</p><p>"I didn't come to look at the tapestry, so you can stop worrying about that."</p><p>"I know," she croaks, growing even more embarrassed, "It's just… this is the first time I'm bringing a boyfriend here… Not that there have been others, because...you're my first everything. Everything has been going great so far and I'm afraid I'll mess up somewhere."</p><p>When he says nothing, she dares look up to check his reaction.</p><p>His eyes are gentle. "I think you worry too much."</p><p>She grabs his face, closes her eyes as she plants a kiss on his lips. He holds her against him as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, basks in his alpha scent.</p><p>It's amazing how he makes her feel at ease with his arms around her body. He suggests going on a walk, and she accepts. The feeling of the wind hitting her face makes her cling tighter to her alpha's arm. </p><p>He doesn't protest as she makes it harder for him to walk straight.</p><p>Sasuke keeps himself busy, his agenda divided between work and her. Months pass, and it should not surprise her that a time comes where his parents start noticing she's borrowing a lot of their son's time.</p><p>His mother might have known for a long time. She looks just like him—taller than Sakura, with long black hair.</p><p>She feels Sasuke freeze at her side, the two of them stopping in front of the library the woman is coming from.</p><p>"What a lovely sight," his mother says, smiling kindly.</p><p>"Mom…"</p><p>Sakura's hand releases Sasuke's, immediately bowing in front of the older woman.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," she says loudly, even earning curious glances from other visitors, "My name is Sakura."</p><p>"And I am Mikoto," Sasuke's mother says, glancing at her son, "You are my son's girlfriend."</p><p>Their eyes meet, and Sakura feels charmed, in a way. Mikoto is beautiful, elegant and regal without trying. </p><p>"Yeah," Sasuke says in a strained voice, "Dad isn't with you?"</p><p>"Your dad hates shopping malls, Sasuke. And I recall that you also did."</p><p>Sakura looks between them, Sasuke looking visibly uneasy.</p><p>"Sakura wanted ice cream."</p><p>Mikoto's attention shifts to her. "...I see."</p><p>Her smile never leaves her face, and Sasuke doesn't say a word. She guesses it's up to her to make the first move.</p><p>"Would you like to join us?"</p><p>Sasuke's face remains expressionless, the complete opposite of his mother's delighted one.</p><p>Sasuke doesn't talk much as they sit next to each other, Sakura chatting with his mother sitting in front of them. Mother and son have ordered coffee, while Sakura licks her caramel ice cream.</p><p>"How long have you two been dating?" Mikoto demands.</p><p>Her cheeks flush when she realizes she doesn't actually know. A few months. Perhaps three?</p><p>"Five months," Sasuke retorts automatically.</p><p>"Oh," his mother raises an elegant eyebrow, "I was about to scold you for not introducing her to us, but I suppose it's still a bit early."</p><p>Sakura looks down at her ice cream, feeling awkward with those two. There's a different kind of tension between them, despite their obvious love for each other. In fact, everytime Mikoto glances at her son, her gaze is stern. </p><p>It reminds her of Sasuke.</p><p>If Mikoto is as scary as Sasuke can be, then she can only hope his father is a lamb. </p><p>"Sakura, dear."</p><p>She looks up, her face entirely red. </p><p>"I would be honoured if you came to our home this weekend."</p><p>Her blood runs cold. Sasuke also mentioned an older brother once. Three people who hold some semblance to Sasuke to impress...She didn't think she would have to meet the family so soon.</p><p>Her boyfriend seems unwilling to help her, two pairs of dark eyes looking at her expectantly. </p><p>"...Of course," she says, and hopes Mikoto can't tell she's forcing a smile.</p><p>"Wonderful."</p><p>It doesn't take long before Sasuke notices her uneasiness, later after they've both entered his car on the way to her apartment.</p><p>One hand on the wheel, the other taps her thigh.</p><p>"Stop worrying."</p><p>She doesn't know why she is worrying. Mikoto had been kind and she doesn't have anything to blame herself for. Frankly, she doesn't think of herself as the worst daughter in law someone could have. She just wants them to have a good impression of her.</p><p>"Will I meet your brother too?" she asks instead.</p><p>"Probably," he says, stopping the car at a red light, "He's as annoying as you, though."</p><p>"Annoying? Me?"</p><p>"Hn." He smiles.</p><p>She still doesn't exactly know what he means by annoying. Itachi is charming as Mikoto, maybe even more. He smiles pleasantly and keeps his distance as an alpha, which is something she feels grateful for.</p><p>But Fugaku...is scary. Scarier than her mentor. He doesn't talk much, but it's hard to know what to say or do around him. And from the small conversation she heard him carry out with Sasuke, she gets the feeling she's not the only one intimidated by his aura.</p><p>Mikoto takes her by the arm and invites her to see their beautiful garden. It's bigger than most gardens she's seen in Tokyo's residential areas—flowery and green, with a small veranda almost hidden by the large trees at the back of the garden.</p><p>"We sometimes come here with Fugaku. He likes when I read books for him," the older woman says, smiling brightly. </p><p>"It's...very pretty," Sakura says, looking up, in an attempt to not miss any detail.</p><p>"Very romantic," Mikoto adds.</p><p>She can see herself sitting there with Sasuke as well. </p><p>Mikoto is curious to know more, so the conversation shifts to how Sakura lives her life. She can't blame the mother for wanting to know what kind of person her son is associating with. </p><p>"Mental health for children? That's admirable."</p><p>Sakura smiles genuinely. "Thank you."</p><p>"I take it you are not against having children one day?"</p><p>There comes the question she should have seen coming. A few months ago, she would have rejected this idea—years have been spent rejecting the idea of motherhood. Nowadays, the thought doesn't revolt her. She sometimes looks at families and pictures herself having one.</p><p>"I…"</p><p>Mikoto tilts her head.</p><p>"Of course not," she says eventually.</p><p>It's not a lie. She's not against it, and she trusts Sasuke to not control every aspect of her life as her alpha once she becomes a mother. She's just not as willing to abandon her responsibilities as the chief of the clinic, or have a small human depend on her twenty four hours a day. </p><p>It's scary.</p><p>Those thoughts still haunt her, even when it's night and they're on their way back to Sasuke's home. She turns on the radio to avoid having to make small talk in her distracted state.</p><p>Once she takes off her shoes and her coat, she catches her boyfriend smiling to himself.</p><p>She really likes when he smiles, which isn't very often, but she's also very curious to know what prompted such an earnest smile.</p><p>"Something on your mind?"</p><p>He smirks. "My father said not to wait too long to ask for your hand in marriage."</p><p>"...Oh." Blood rushes to her cheeks.</p><p>Marriage isn't something she thought about a lot.</p><p>"That's a really good start."</p><p>"It is," he says, touches her cheek affectionately, "You're already part of the family."</p><p>She smiles in return, laces their fingers together and kisses him softly. </p><p>Nothing seems to get in the way of their love. The more time passes, the more Sakura longs for Sasuke. Seeing each other a few evenings together never seems to be enough for her.</p><p>It's odd, but she starts wishing for a marriage proposal and more.</p><p>Sasuke might not propose any time soon. He thinks she wants things to go slow and smoothly—which was the case at first—but now she wants more. It's easier to accept than she thought, but hard to express.</p><p>"That was intense," she moves onto his lap, wraps her arms around his neck.</p><p>The sex has been great tonight, and his breath comes out ragged as they hold each other afterwards. </p><p>"...Yeah… Shit. Give me a second."</p><p>She doesn't. He smells so good. Intoxicating, and her body, her omega instincts are telling her a few things: that her alpha can't be close enough. That she needs to be filled to the brim, over and over. </p><p>So she grinds her hips against his. Slowly.</p><p>"Sakura," he groans, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I want you again."</p><p>Sasuke claims her lips, kisses her hard. She moans and moves away, crawling to the center of the bed on her hands and knees.</p><p>She hears a sharp intake of breath, moans when Sasuke smacks her bottom gently. </p><p>Her slick folds spread for his cock. She loves that the angle makes it feel bigger and longer. She wiggles her hips as he takes his time sheathing himself inside her.</p><p>"Patience," he taunts her, but his voice comes out raspy.</p><p>She turns her head to the side and moans as he extends his journey, her walls squeezing the length of his cock. </p><p>"Sasuke-kun… I want…"</p><p>He seizes her waist, moves forward until her rear cushions his hips. Both hiss at the friction, Sasuke whispering praises about how good she feels. </p><p>Soon she moans and gasps as he starts pumping into her clenching sex, arching her back and gripping the sheets. </p><p>"Please… Alpha…!"</p><p>Her orgasm is already close, she knows it. Pleasure has started to build, her body left hypersensitive by her previous orgasm.</p><p>"Knot me… Cum in me… Make me full…"</p><p>Her words seem to send him into a frenzy, his erection surging into her and filling her in all the right places. </p><p>His erection starts to swell then, at the same time she's edging towards her climax. She moans and shudders, feels herself more euphoric that she'll be full with his sperm than reaching her orgasm.</p><p>"Ah...Sasuke-kun's knot… Put a baby in me…"</p><p>She's clenching around nothing, because the second she says those words, Sasuke pulls out of her, tilting her chin to look back at him.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>She swallows thickly, body and mind dazed by her interrupted orgasm.</p><p>His eyes are wide, his chest slowly rising with each breath he takes.</p><p>"Sakura," he urges, "What did you just say?"</p><p>"Don't you want a baby with me?" she asks, playing innocent. </p><p>His whole body shudders. He might only believe her because of his aroused state. "Yeah, fuck… I'll give you one."</p><p>His cock pushes into her again with ease, her pussy impossibly wet and puffy from his relentless torture. She grabs onto the sheets and gasps, squirting around his cock as he snaps his hips to meet her. </p><p>Sasuke groans and halts, squirting potent sperm straight into her womb. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as his knot catches and ensures a likely conception.</p><p>She's a panting mess, her legs and arms hardly able to keep her body afloat. </p><p>Sasuke moves her on her back, and still inside of her, lays a hand on her stomach. She closes her eyes and trembles.</p><p>"I want to be your mate," she says, surprised that she can still form a sentence.</p><p>Sasuke's fingers touch her gland.</p><p>"I'd like that, too," he says in a breathy voice, "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I feel like I might die if you don't. I'm ready, Sasuke-kun. I want a family with you. I was yours since the beginning."</p><p>She remembers the first time she talked to him, when they were both so young and she couldn't resist his smell, his aura.</p><p>Her alpha pulls her onto his lap.</p><p>"My mate," he says.</p><p>"Yours," she confirms, threads her fingers into his hair.</p><p>Just like that, his teeth sink into the gland on her neck.</p><p>It hurts. It hurts so much she sobs as he licks the blood. She sobs and says his name, barely hearing her own being whispered back in a tender voice. </p><p>And then she loses consciousness. </p><p>She wakes up to a better world. The same she was in a moment before, but one where she belongs. The side of her face is against Sasuke's chest, her lashes flicking the skin below her eyes as she regains consciousness.</p><p>"I thought you'd never wake up," Sasuke says, looking concerned.</p><p>She remembers the pain. There's no more now, only peace and happiness. "It hurt too much."</p><p>He frowns.</p><p>"I'm alright now," she reaches to touch his face.</p><p>He nods, kissing her fingers softly. She feels like she's floating, like she's never quite left the world he's sent her into once he bit on her neck.</p><p>Sasuke's eyes never leave hers.</p><p>"Did you mean it?" he asks.</p><p>She said a lot of things, but she doesn't think she regrets them, needing that little push, that desperation to voice them in the first place.</p><p>She smiles softly. "Hm. I think I'm ready."</p><p>She still has to get rid of the birth control, which means tonight was only practice. She doesn't mind doing it over and over.</p><p>Sasuke smirks. He seems to read her thoughts.</p><p>"Let's not waste time then."<br/><br/>Giggling, she lets him cover her body with his, thinking with his tongue in her mouth that maybe marriage can wait.</p><p>After all, they've never been really conventional.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S<span>asuke's sexual awakening begins in highschool.</span></p><p>
  <span>He has not yet fully accepted that he's biologically destined to be attracted to any omega he will see. That he will have to mate one and live for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to marry a beta, like his father did before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like whatever was planned for him counters his own plans, because the first girl he lays his eyes on and willingly observes from across the room is not a beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's Naruto's first love, smells like something familiar and yet foreign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke finds it difficult to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst thing about being an alpha is smelling the arousal of the omegas nearby. The girl named Sakura is no exception—their gazes meet across the room, and as soon as he approaches her so Naruto can stop pestering him—he smells it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It annoys him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breaks eye contact, but the pink hue on her cheeks doesn't fade away. Her scent drapes over him, leaving him dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the first time he comes with a face in mind that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It used to be faceless fantasies, just a way to get rid of the unrelenting need to breed. His cock isn't satisfied with his hand, his alpha instincts screaming at him to find a pliant omega and to breed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have been born a beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two years should be enough time to forget her name—and yet he doesn't</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's similar to their first meeting, except he's gained ten centimetres and maturity, and the overwhelming scent is not as much as a bother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your name is Sasuke, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are still incredible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sasuke Uchiha," he says calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she says, and seems to remember that she needs to stop holding her breath, "I'm Sakura."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just in case you didn't remember."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves his hands into his pockets. "I remember you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips part. "You do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scent is stronger. Sweeter. He doesn't dislike it, but he also knows that kind of look. A hopeful look that has been given to him so many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't even need to find an excuse to leave her, because soon after Naruto interrupts, screaming about how it's nearly midnight and he's turning twenty very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not even sure if he's thankful for the interruption, but his fate is sealed a few days later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto is stupid enough to give the omega his number, and for some reason, he replies to her the second she brings up needing help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help for what?" he sends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naruto told me you're not seeing an omega right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow after reading that line. He's not dense, he knows what she might ask for. And yet the last thing he has on his mind is rejecting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's correct."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly agree to a time and place to meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura is efficient, smart and, fortunately, not a pain to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke has observed her for a while, has seen her scold Naruto or giggle at Yamanaka's jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she's with him, she does none of those things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doubts she ever locked lips with them, for starters. She's just clumsy as he is, though he has none of her hesitation—he has wanted this for a long time, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands rest on her back, her small sighs grow in intensity at each pressuring kiss he lays on her mouth, and he's too lost in the influence of pheromones and the sound of her delighted breaths to notice that he's got her pinned against the elevator's wall, its doors opening to reveal the corridors that lead to the many suites the hotel offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He separates their bodies and seizes her hand abruptly. Sakura looks almost pained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura, I don't think you want to do this here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scent is strong. So strong. But he wants to do this properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The defeated look on her face quickly shifts to one of impatience, her hands pawing at his chest to remove his shirt. He knows almost nothing of the Sakura who squirms and avoids his gaze as he dips one finger into her soaked depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've done this before, right?" he asks as he catches her wincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up, her eyebrows lowered. She opens her mouth, and closes it when no sound comes out, shaking her head left and right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't plan on embarrassing her further. His hands speak for him, cupping her cheeks, running over her arms. Touching someone, paying attention to them like this would be considered a waste of time—but this is Sakura. The girl he knows nearly nothing about and yet wants to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura is strong, for starters. When he enters her, she doesn't complain or wish for him to slow down, and Sasuke has never cared enough about omegas to know for certain if she's faking it. Soon her aroused scent fills his nostrils, her thighs cage his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves and grits his teeth, unable to think of anything that can keep him from thrusting harder and reaching his own climax too hastily. Essentially, his thoughts are on the omega under him. How to make her come before him, how to please her so that she might consider going back to him for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looks down between them and fights her pleas to move harder, he realizes one thing: Sakura Haruno is one particularly annoying omega, but he'll make sure he can have one night with her again, and more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading👋</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>